Si tú no estás
by Bennett J
Summary: Los días para Makoto y Sousuke transcurren tranquilos, descubrir que los sueños se transforman con el paso del tiempo es algo que han aprendido a entender y apreciar. La vida no espera por nadie. Ni aunque exista amor de por medio. [UA \ Sousuke/Makoto \ Continuación de: El Camino que siguen los sueños.]
1. Parte Uno

Makoto continuó reparando los paneles del invernadero. El día anterior había estado haciendo demasiado viento y ahora tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Se lamentó no poder ir a ver a Sousuke, pues ya era casi como una rutina ir por la mañana a verlo para desayunar. Claro, cuando no pasaba la noche ahí.

Se sonrojó al recordarlo.

Antes había pasado la noche en su casa, pero casi siempre había sido porque el mal clima lo retenía ahí o después de ver películas con Nagisa. Su rubio amigo le decía constantemente que era demasiado amable para negarse a ver películas que lo asustaban y Sousuke todavía se preguntaba cómo era posible que Makoto anduviera por los solitarios caminos del campo, en ocasiones sin una linterna siquiera y se atemorizara de películas que eran claramente una exageración.

El día anterior habían visto una que era supuestamente popular, en la que un par de jóvenes comenzaban a contarse historias de terror. La mayoría abordaban el tema de los muertos vivientes, ya fuera como epidemia o como asesinos que buscaban la vida eterna.

Cuando la parte en la que un doctor no quería hacer la prueba de contagio y quería lanzar al paciente a la horda de zombis y terminaba muerto (convertido obviamente en zombi), Nagisa comentó que sería divertido hacer una fiesta de disfraces como en América. Justo en la noche de halloween.

—Nosotros no celebramos esas cosas, Nagisa. —había dicho Makoto, mientras se envolvía en una manta y se hacía una bola temblorosa al lado de Sousuke.

—¿Por qué no? —los ojos del rubio brillaron con emoción. —Me vería bien como una bruja sexy, con mallas de rayas y falda corta. —comenzó a reír. —Sousuke también se rió entre dientes, bebiendo de su lata de cerveza.

—Sousuke podría ser un médico zombi, como el de la película. —y luego miró a Makoto. —Y tú la enfermera sexy. Con liguero y todo. —Makoto se sonrojó con furia y Sousuke se atragantó con la cerveza.

Nagisa reía histérico.

—No seas tonto, Nagisa. —masculló Makoto. —Esos disfraces son para mujeres delgadas.

Nagisa lo ignoró olímpicamente y se dirigió a Sousuke.

—¿A qué te da curiosidad?

Sousuke se sonrojó y decidió que lo más sano sería dejar de beber, o moriría ahogado.

Al final, no hicieron ninguna reunión además de su habitual noche de cine en casa de Nagisa, a la que sólo aceptaban ir Sousuke y Makoto, pues nadie más disfrutaba de las películas de terror como ellos. Bueno, Makoto lo hacía más que nada porque no podía negarse a su rubio y pequeño amigo y Sousuke, aunque secretamente gustaba de ese tipo de género, Nagisa sabía que lo que en realidad quería era tener pegado a Makoto cada vez que algún monstruo salía en pantalla.

Sousuke y Makoto eran más bien discretos con su relación en público. Sí, se les veía muy a menudo juntos, pero eran siempre actividades al aire libre a las que en ocasiones los acompañaban otras personas, como sus salidas a la playa, a pescar o sólo a pasear. Incluso Sousuke ayudaba en la granja a Makoto y Makoto en la clínica a Sousuke.

Nagisa, un día que desayunaban juntos en casa de Sousuke había mascullado con cierto hastío que parecían una pareja de viejitos, que no hacían nada divertido y Makoto se sonrojó, apresurándose a decir que la vida que llevaba ahí no era de viejito y se divertían mucho.

Sousuke arrugó su nariz un poco, decidiendo que Nagisa tenía algo de razón.

Por eso, esa tarde se plantó en casa de Makoto dispuesto a invitarlo a salir y le preguntó sobre qué tenía pendiente para el otro día. El padre de Makoto salió y lo miró fijamente, no dijo nada, pero la expresión seria de Sousuke parecía rivalizar con la del señor Tachibana. Al final lo invitó a pasar a comer con ellos, después de todo su mujer siempre preparaba comida para él también, y después ingresó a la casa.

Tanto Makoto como Sousuke se sorprendieron de aquella invitación y al terminar de comer, cuando el padre de Makoto invitó a Sousuke a beber sake, y le agradecía la ayudaba que brindaba a la granja (y al pueblo siendo el médico, por supuesto), Makoto le sonrió a su padre, pues aparentemente Sousuke le agradaba.

Al final, su plan de invitar a salir a Makoto no prosperó, pero al salir de la casa del castaño, con un recipiente con fideos para cenar y lo que quedó de una de las botellas de sake, se quedó con la sensación del novio que acaba de conocer al padre de la novia y este aprueba (un poco) la relación.

* * *

Makoto llegó a eso del mediodía a ver a Sousuke. El moreno había salido desde temprano a ayudar a la enfermera del colegio a dar unas pláticas sobre educación sexual y todavía no regresaba. Makoto decidió esperarlo en la cocina, mientras le ayudaba a limpiar un poco, pues dudaba que al doctor le quedara tiempo libre para hacerlo.

Sin embargo el lugar estaba impecable, por lo que puso a hervir agua para preparar té. Estaba apagando la hornilla cuando el timbre de la clínica sonó. Se acercó a la puerta y se topó con la señora Udou, la mujer a la que Yamazaki visitaba una vez por semana debido a que padecía diabetes.

—Buenos días. —la saludó con una sonrisa. La mujer le sonrió a su vez y Makoto se apresuró a hacerse a un lado para dejarla entrar.

—Oh, querido. No vengo a consulta. —habló la mujer mientras entregaba una bolsa al castaño. —Vine a avisarle al doctor que me iré a vivir con mi hija por un par de meses, a la ciudad, por lo que no será necesario que me visite.

Makoto le sonrió.

—Me alegra que pueda pasar un tiempo con su familia. ¿Empacó su medicina correctamente o quiere que la acompañe a hacerlo?

La mujer le sonrió con amabilidad a Makoto y negó con la cabeza.

—Erraste tu profesión, Tachibana, debiste ser enfermero, eres muy bueno ayudando al doctor. —Makoto se sonrojó.

—Tengo un poco de tiempo libre. —se excusó.

—Mentiroso. —y por supuesto que lo sabía, ella, como muchos en el pueblo sabían lo desgastante que era la vida de un agricultor. Inclinó un poco la cabeza a manera de despedida. —Es bueno que el doctor haya venido al pueblo.

Makoto cerró sus ojos al momento de sonreír.

—Le diré que pasó a despedirse. —la mujer se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la entrada, en donde una mujer le hizo una pequeña reverencia a lo lejos y después ayudó a la mujer a abordar un auto.

Makoto entró a la casa y pocos minutos después sonó el timbre otra vez. Cuando abrió, se encontró con un muy sonriente Nagisa.

—Entonces, como buena esposa, ahora abres la puerta. —preguntó con un ligero tono burlón. Makoto se sonrojó.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó con sorpresa, Nagisa se rió entre dientes.

—Nada, nada, señora Yamazaki. —movió la mano, como restándole importancia a sus palabras. —El domingo vamos a la playa. Nos vemos en tu casa, ya le avisé a Ran, Rei estará de visita. —Nagisa sonrió.

Makoto asintió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará?

—Desde el jueves y todo el fin de semana, también pasará tiempo con sus padres, pero prometió ir a la sesión del gran Nakata el sábado.

Makoto sintió un tic en su párpado izquierdo. Llevaba suficiente tiempo viendo películas con Nagisa, como para saber a quién se estaba refiriendo con exactitud.

—Si Rei te acompañará a ver las películas…

—Ni lo pienses. Ya le dije que tú y Yamazaki irán. —casi gruñó.

—Ni siquiera conoce a Yamazaki… —comenzó Makoto, pero Nagisa le sonrió de nuevo.

—Sábado en mi casa, domingo en la playa Makoto, no intentes escaparte. —Nagisa se dio la vuelta para marcharse, Makoto suspiró. —¡Dile a Yamazaki!—casi gritó el rubio desde la entrada al jardín, sacudiendo su mano a modo de despedida.

Pero Sousuke no regresó para almorzar.

* * *

 _Hideo Nakata. Reconocido director japonés, famoso por haber dirigido "Ringu", película en la que se basó "El Aro"._


	2. Parte Dos

_Estuve pensando mucho sobre este capítulo (de ahí el retraso), pues como verán más adelante la clasificación sube un poco. Pensé en hacer de este una historia a parte así, si había algún problema por el contenido (que creo no es muy fuerte), no se vería afectada la historia en su totalidad, pero más adelante hay otra escena parecida, por lo que no tendría caso. En fin. Espero les guste._

* * *

Makoto salió casi al atardecer a buscar a Sousuke. Había ido a visitar a una de las familias que más alejadas vivía, y como ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, supuso que se habría perdido. Cuando llevaba varios minutos caminando, mientras por su cabeza pasaban diferentes imágenes de Sousuke cayendo por un barranco, siendo arrastrado por el río o desangrándose luego de sufrir el ataque de algún animal, se lo topó de frente.

Se veía un poco cansado y sus mejillas estaban rojas, quizá por el sol, pero Makoto sintió como todo el aire volvía de golpe a sus pulmones y echó a correr hacia Sousuke, arrojándose a sus brazos.

Por supuesto Sousuke estaba muy cansado, pues se había perdido para llegar a la casa de su paciente y una vez ahí a pesar de que le había explicado cómo volver al camino principal, por un par de horas había vagado sin rumbo fijo hasta que el nieto adolescente de su paciente lo había encontrado y había encaminado hacia la vereda que Sousuke conocía, por lo que cayó de sentón con Makoto encima.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó mientras lo sometía a un rápido escrutinio.

—También me da gusto verte. —le sonrió, mientras levantaba los brazos para acunar el rostro de Makoto.

—Estaba preocupado. —dijo, pero las palabras no terminaron de ser pronunciadas porque Sousuke lo atrajo para dejar un suave y sentido beso en sus labios.

—También yo. —se rió. —y estoy cansado —sus manos se apoyaron sobre los hombros de Makoto y le sonrió. —¿Vamos a casa?

Makoto asintió y se puso de pie con rapidez, mientras se disculpaba por haberse arrojado de esa manera, cuando era claramente que estaba cansado.

Pero Sousuke le quitó importancia y mientras estuvieron en una parte alejada de la zona en la que las granjas se veían bordear el camino, Sousuke mantuvo sujeta la mano de Makoto. Cuando llegaron a la clínica, Makoto estaba a punto de despedirse, pero Sousuke lo miró fijamente.

—Llama a tu casa. —pidió, y aunque pudo haber parecido una orden, Makoto lo miró sin entender muy bien. —Quédate.

Makoto abrió grande los ojos y después asintió.

—Iré a preparar el agua del baño mientras llamas. —Makoto vio a Sousuke perderse tras la puerta del baño y aspirando profundo, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el teléfono y llamó a su madre, explicándole que tenía que ayudar al doctor Yamazaki a arreglar unas cosas en la clínica.

Cuando entró en el cuarto de baño, sólo cubierto por una toalla en la cintura, Sousuke estaba agachado enjabonando su cabello.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó, mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba a sus espaldas. Sousuke le pasó la manguera, Makoto abrió el grifo y comenzó a salir el agua del telefonillo. Lo utilizó para enjuagar el oscuro cabello de Yamazaki, deslizando sus dedos entre el cabello mojado.

—Se siente bien. —murmuró, Makoto cerró la llave y Sousuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta apoyar su nuca en el hombro de Makoto. —Hola.

—Hola. —el castaño sonrió y se acercó para besarlo con lentitud, deslizando su lengua entre sus labios e introduciéndose despacio a la boca de Yamazaki. Sousuke separó los labios y dejó que la punta de la lengua de Makoto explorara dentro suyo. Entonces cerró los labios y lo atrapó, enredándose en un beso más profundo.

Aun cuando Sousuke hubiera querido sujetar a Makoto entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor antes de entrar en la tina, sabía que ambos habían tenido un día difícil, por lo que una vez que terminaron con la ducha, apagó el calentador de la tina y le pidió a Makoto que lo dejaran para después.

Mientras Sousuke revisaba sus correos electrónicos, Makoto estaba de rodillas detrás de él, ayudándole a secar su cabello.

—No es necesario que hagas eso. —había dicho, mientras elaboraba una rápida respuesta a su amigo.

—Tú secaste el mío. —respondió Makoto de vuelta, inclinándose para dejar un sentido beso en la frente de Sousuke. —Así que yo seco el tuyo.

Sousuke sonrió y dejó su teléfono a un lado, entonces tomó la mano de Makoto y tiró de ella, haciendo que cayera de costado sobre la cama, aprovechó para deslizarse encima, utilizando sus brazos para apoyarse y no aplastarlo.

—Ya está lo suficientemente seco. —dijo, bajando su cabeza hasta que pudo besar su mejilla. —Ahora quiero besarte.

Y lo hizo, en la mejilla un par de veces más, en el mentón, desde su barbilla y hasta el inicio de su oreja, ahí donde el redondeado lóbulo se unía a su quijada.

—Me gusta ser más alto que tú. —le dijo cerca de la oreja, sacando su lengua entre sus labios para lamer el contorno. Sonrió al notar como la piel del castaño adquiría un hermoso tono rosado.

—A mí me gusta que lo seas. —después de aquella vergonzosa declaración, Makoto giró su cabeza hasta ocultar su rostro en el colchón. Sousuke rió despacito y se inclinó para besar su cuello, justo en el nacimiento del cabello.

—¿Te gustan los hombres grandes, Makoto? —Sousuke sintió el cuerpo de Makoto tensarse y volvió a reír. Escuchó, aunque no entendió algo que Makoto dijo y deslizó su palma por la mejilla del castaño, para hacerlo girar la cabeza y poder mirarlo. —¿Makoto?

Sus mejillas estaban dolorosamente rojas y eso hizo que Sousuke sintiera un vuelco en el estómago.

—Eres tú… eres tú quien me gusta. —respondió bajito, que fuera más alto que él, era como un valor agregado. Fue cuando Sousuke le sujetó el hombro y lo recostó completamente de espaldas sobre la cama. Makoto levantó ambos brazos y se aferró al cuello del moreno, mientras deslizaba su lengua para humedecer sus labios antes de que la boca de Sousuke lo cubriera en un apasionado y profundo beso.

Sintió las manos de Sousuke recorrer los costados de su cuerpo, al salir del baño, ambos estaban usando sólo ropa interior, por lo que el contacto cálido de sus dedos le hizo arquearse con placer. Las piernas del moreno se movieron para hacerse espacio entre las suyas y Makoto, obedeciendo la muda petición, separó las suyas, flexionando un poco las rodillas hasta apoyar sus pies en la cama.

La boca de Sousuke lo abandonó y sintió su cálido aliento chocar contra sus humedecidos labios.

—Te amo. —le dijo y Makoto le sonrió con cariño, sus manos moviéndose hasta atrapar el rostro de Sousuke entre ellas y tirando de él para besarle la punta de la nariz.

—También te amo. —le respondió. Sousuke movió un poco la cabeza hasta enterrar la nariz en el cuello de Makoto, entonces aspiró con fuerza y comenzó a besarlo, chupando un poco la piel hasta dejarla roja, pero sin llegar a dejar marcas duraderas.

El castaño echó la cabeza hacía atrás y ofreció aún más su cuello, por lo que Sousuke deslizó su lengua por todo el cuello, presionando con la punta la manzana de adán y sonriendo al sentir el movimiento de cuando Makoto tragó saliva.

—Mi padre… mañana hará los encargos. —murmuró con la voz ronca, y algo entrecortada. Sousuke se incorporó un poco y lo miró.

—¿Puedo ir hasta el final? —preguntó, sintiendo como su sexo se endurecía al ver como Makoto asentía no sin algo de vergüenza.

Makoto sintió su propia excitación crecer cuando la sonrisa lobuna de Sousuke creció al ver su gesto. Lo había deseado tanto. Ambos se regían por horarios estrictos por la mañana, por lo que momentos de intimidad como ese eran escasos. Compartían mucho tiempo juntos, pero raramente a ese nivel, por lo que al sentir como los dedos de Sousuke tiraban del elástico de su ropa interior y jalaban de ella hacia abajo, provocaron que sintiera ansiedad.

Quería levantarse, quitarse los interiores y quedar desnudo bajo el fibroso cuerpo de Sousuke. Lo deseaba tanto. Sentir el peso de su cuerpo desnudo presionándolo contra la cama, mientras sus manos y sus labios se encargaban de explorar cada recóndito rincón de su cuerpo. Se sentía tan pervertido con tan sólo desearlo, pero no importaba, porque Sousuke parecía anhelarlo con la misma intensidad, casi leyendo su mente, mientras atrapaba entre sus dientes los rosados pezones de su pecho.

—Voy a hacerte el amor. —escuchó su voz, profunda, llena de deseo.

Makoto simplemente levantó sus brazos y se abrazó a su querido Sousuke y sonrió dichoso.

Sí. Harían el amor.


	3. Parte Tres

Makoto abrió los ojos y miró el techo un momento, antes de girar la cabeza y encontrarse con la mirada de Sousuke, quien al verlo despierto le sonrió. Makoto se sonrojó.

—Buenos días.

—¿Estabas viéndome? —se encogió un poco y levantó la sábana, cubriéndose la mitad de la cara.

—Sí. —respondió Sousuke con voz alegre. Se acercó y besó la punta de la nariz de Makoto. —Despiertas muy temprano. —besó su frente después.

—La costumbre. —miró hacia otro lado. —Tú también lo hiciste.

—Me pegas las tuyas. —respondió, metiéndose entre las sábanas hasta abrazar a Makoto. Se rieron antes de compartir un suave beso que fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre. Sousuke se apartó de Makoto de mala gana y besó su nariz.

—No salgas de la cama. —Makoto asintió sonrojado.

Sousuke se levantó y se colocó el pantalón de su pijama y un suéter delgado que encontró por ahí. Corrió a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Ran que parpadeó un par de veces y después miró hacia arriba a Sousuke.

—Buenos días. —saludó, mientras se sonrojaba cada vez más.

—Buenos días. —le respondió sin entender del todo. No creía que se debiera al hecho que supiera sobre él y Makoto, pues el castaño ya se había quedado otra veces a dormir.

—eh… se suponía que papá iría a recoger el fertilizante, pero no se siente bien y Makoto tendrá que ir a traerlo… también a dejarme al trabajo. —masculló aún avergonzada. Sousuke asintió.

—Iré a vestirme, visitaré a tu padre. —Ran negó con la cabeza.

—No es necesario, es sólo… se siente cansado. —Sousuke abrió más la puerta.

—Puedes esperarnos si quieres, no tardaremos. —la chica volvió a negar frenética.

—Los veo en la casa. —dicho eso se giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr.

Sousuke la miró extrañado y cerró la puerta, entró en su habitación y se sentó sobre la cama. Metió los dedos de su mano en los cabellos de Makoto y le sonrió.

—Tienes que hacer los mandados. Y llevar a Ran al trabajo. —se inclinó y lo besó. Makoto le sonrió.

—Te pusiste mi suéter. —le dijo riendo quedito, mientras sacaba los brazos de entre las mantas y le abrazaba el cuello, en ese momento, Sousuke entendió el sonrojo de Ran.

* * *

—Tendrá que revisar su presión por unos días. —Sousuke anotó algunas cosas en una hoja del expediente del papá de Makoto. —En la mañana y en la tarde, las anotará, para registrarlas y ver si es necesario hacer otros estudios. —levantó la cara y miró al hombre. —Si lo prefiere puedo venir a hacerlo, aunque Makoto sabe cómo hacerlo.

El hombre miró fijamente a Sousuke y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Por la mañana lo haré yo. En la tarde ven a comer. —dijo, acomodándose la manga de la camisa. Sousuke asintió.

—Debo irme ahora, tengo que visitar a algunos pacientes. —el moreno se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia al hombre. —Lo veré en la tarde, con permiso.

Sousuke salió de casa de Makoto y como ya tenía consigo su maletín, comenzó a caminar rumbo a casa del señor Udou. Tardaría como treinta minutos en llegar desde ahí, pero lo prefería a utilizar un auto ahí. Regularmente cuando eran trayectos demasiado largos, los mismos vecinos lo acercaban en sus vehículos, aunque casi siempre era Makoto quien se encargaba de llevarlo. Pensó en comprar una bicicleta, así podría llegar más rápido y lo ayudaría a mantenerse en forma.

Aunque también estaba el hecho de que el contrato estaba a un par de meses de terminar y no le había sido ofrecido el renovarlo, aunque eso regularmente se hacía durante el último mes, quería estar preparado. Su especialidad no era de mucha utilidad ahí, sin embargo podría comenzar a leer algunos artículos por internet, buscar una bicicleta y hablar con Makoto sobre la renta de la clínica.

—¡Eh, doctor! ¿a dónde va? —Sousuke giró la cabeza y miró al señor Onodera que se acercaba en su tractor. Sousuke levantó la mano a forma de saludo.

—Con el señor Udou. —respondió, levantando su mano para cubrir su mirada de los rayos del sol.

—¡Suba! Lo acercaré. —le dijo con una sonrisa. —Debería comprarse uno de estos. —dijo el hombre mientras señalaba su sombrero. —Ahora no se siente, pero por la tarde se arrepentirá.

—Lo sé. —respondió Sousuke, mientras miraba los árboles que había en el camino. Hacía varios minutos que había dejado atrás las tierras de los Tachibana y el sol ya comenzaba a quemarle la piel, afortunadamente se había puesto un poco de bloqueador. —Creí que a esta hora estaría en casa.

El hombre se rió y le señaló un punto hacia adelante.

—Yendo por ese camino se llega a la piscina municipal. La abrirán en dos meses. —Sousuke miró hacia donde el hombre señalaba, desde que Nagisa se había empeñado en rescatar aquel lugar, haciéndole prometer que entrenaría a algunos de los niños del pueblo, no había tenido más remedio que aceptar, pero siendo que el lugar ni siquiera estaba en condiciones (eso había dicho Makoto), no tenía caso aparecerse por ahí, sino hasta que los permisos correspondientes estuvieran al corriente.

—El pequeño Nagisa dice que usted dará clases ahí. —volvió a reírse. Sousuke veía como la mayoría de la gente mayor solía dirigirse a los chicos de ahí como el pequeño tal o el hijo de cual, pues los habían conocido desde que eran bebés.

—Sí, un par a la semana. —el hombre sonrió.

—Muy convincente ¿eh? —Sousuke asintió. Cuando llegaron al punto en el que sus caminos se separaban, el moreno saltó al suelo y después tomó su maletín.

—Gracias, lo veré para su revisión en dos días. —le dijo mientras levantaba su mano y la movía a modo de despedida.

—Mi esposa prometió hacer dango… —comenzó el hombre mientras arrancaba el tractor. —¡Traiga al pequeño Tachibana con usted! —le gritó alejándose de ahí. Sousuke se rió echando a andar.

* * *

Otra cosa que Sousuke notó fue que la mayoría de las personas no tenían un teléfono móvil, o si lo tenían, no estaban tan obsesionados con ellos como en la ciudad. Él utilizaba el suyo para contactarse con sus padres o con sus amigos, pero de forma paulatina esa actividad quedó relegada a sólo una revisión por las noches y ya no se estresaba tanto por un día que no lo mirara.

—¿Tienes celular? —giró la mirada hacia Makoto, quien estaba recostado de lado, en la terraza de su casa, disfrutando de la brisa que entraba por el shoji corrido. Makoto giró el cuerpo y miró a Sousuke.

—Por supuesto que tengo. —respondió medio ofendido.

—No estoy insinuando nada. —le miró desconfiado. —Es sólo que… bueno, nunca me has dado el número.

Makoto parpadeó graciosamente un par de veces.

—¿En serio? —preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos Sousuke entrecerró un poco los suyos, sólo para no reirse.

Makoto siempre se aparecía por ahí más o menos a las mismas horas, así que Sousuke no sentía necesidad de estar enviando mensajes o llamando, mucho menos considerando que había zonas en donde la señal era muy mala.

Makoto buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó un teléfono de clip. Sousuke sonrió.

—Anda, dame tu dirección. —le pidió. Makoto se sentó y cruzó las piernas.

—Que sepas que siempre tardo mucho en contestar. —respondió, mientras sincronizaban sus teléfonos.

—No importa, igual sólo es para cualquier emergencia. —Makoto se rió.

—A veces tampoco sirve de mucho. —Sousuke le miró y también se rió.

—Ya sé. —cuando terminaron, Sousuke le mandó un mensaje cortito a Makoto, quien al verlo, se sonrojó.

—Eres muy tonto. —lo acusó. Sousuke no dejó de sonreír y gateó hasta acercarse a él.

—Eso tiene explicación. —lo acechó como si fuese un gato a punto de saltar sobre un pequeño ratón. —Me gusta mirarte. —masculló, acercando más su rostro al de Makoto. —También besarte.

Terminó con la distancia que los separaba y le besó la comisura de la boca, Makoto, como casi siempre, se sonrojó.

—También me gusta el color de tu piel… —le dio otro pequeño beso, ahora en la punta de la nariz. —especialmente cuando hago esto. —y después su mejilla, bajó un poco más y dejó un beso que Makoto casi no sintió sobre sus labios.

—Sousuke… —Makoto cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer de espaldas, quedando recostado sobre el tatami. Levantó sus brazos, lo suficiente para deslizar sus manos extendidas sobre el pecho de Sousuke. El moreno lo miró desde arriba, sus brazos apoyados a ambos costados de Makoto.

—Tus ojos me vuelven loco. —susurró, su mirada oscurecida por la posición. Makoto aspiró profundo y sintió como si su estómago fuera a comerse a sí mismo.

Makoto levantó un poco la barbilla y entreabrió sus labios, en una clara invitación.

—Eres tú, Tachibana Makoto, quien hace de mí un tonto. —Makoto sonrió tirando de la camisa de Sousuke, hasta que este se recostó sobre él.

—No le diré a nadie. —masculló muy quedito, antes de que la boca de Sousuke cubriera la suya en un demandante beso.


	4. Parte Cuatro

Sousuke estuvo meditando por un par de días las palabras de Nagisa. Su primer intento de hacer algo con Makoto había sido frustrado por la intervención del padre de su novio y aunque no se arrepentía (porque al parecer le caía bien al hombre), aún tenía aquella sensación de que debería hacer algo más por el castaño.

No había grandes centros comerciales cerca, tampoco alguna sala de cine o un parque de diversiones, ni siquiera había aguas termales. En cualquier caso deberían de viajar, pero no tenía auto ahí y viajar en autobús le parecía tan… bueno, él no era un adolescente sin fondos que no pudiera costear un taxi, pero tampoco quería una persona que les mirara por el retrovisor mientras ellos conversaban.

¿Qué tal si quería besar a Makoto?

¿O meterle mano?

No podría hacerlo con tranquilidad.

Otra opción era rentar un auto, sin embargo quería intentar algo más sencillo, pero bonito a la vez. Después de todo, no parecía que esas cosas llamaran la atención de Makoto.

Por eso puso en el buscador de internet: "ideas para citas en el campo".

Se sorprendió de encontrar varios resultados, páginas con recomendaciones, fotografías y consejos sobre qué hacer. Algunos traían incluso recetas rápidas para elaborar un día de campo acorde a tus gustos y los de tu pareja, en algunos incluso destacaban los beneficios para la salud que este tipo de actividades traían.

Se decidió por el primero, una caminata en los alrededores, no en los caminos comunes, sino entre los árboles, para así poder ir tomados de la mano.

Y todo iba a pedir de boca.

Había pasado por Makoto luego de que terminara sus actividades de la granja, llevaba una mochila con unas botellas de agua, una gorra de béisbol, zapatos cómodos y todo aquello que creyó necesario para llevar una romántica caminata en el bosque.

Incluso había conseguido acorralar a Makoto contra un árbol (uno lleno de algo húmedo y verdoso) y estaba a punto de besarlo cuando los grito despavoridos de unos niños lo hicieron brincar hacia atrás del susto.

Cuando giró para ver pasar corriendo la bola de horrorosos enanitos, Sousuke maldijo internamente.

—¡Doctor Yamazaki! —gritaron los mocositos mientras pasaban corriendo desaforados, alargando innecesariamente la última sílaba. Entonces detrás de ellos un enorme perro salió de entre los arbustos.

Yamazaki sintió que sus piernas se tensaban y sin pensarlo mucho se interpuso en la desaforada carrera del perro. Luego, al meditarlo, se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido su decisión. Uno no se interpone en la carrera de un perro sólo porque sí.

Cuando el animal (muy grande por cierto, casi se le asemejaba a un caballo) se le echó encima, Sousuke sólo atinó a cerrar los párpados con fuerza, llevando sus manos al cuello del perro, pero este fue más rápido y ya tenía su babeante hocico sobre su cara.

Gritó con horror cuando la primera lengüetada que lo cubrió de babosa y asquerosa saliva se embarró en todo su rostro. Los niños regresaron corriendo mientras gritaban encantados alrededor del perro que había derribado al doctor y continuaba lamiéndolo entusiasmado.

—¡Doctor Yamazaki! —chillaban los pequeños encantados arrojándose sobre el perro y Sousuke. Makoto reía divertido justo ahí donde había sido acorralado contra un árbol.

La siguiente ocasión decidió mirar el mapa de los alrededores, pero la señora Eiji había tenido algo que hacer y le había pedido que cuidara de su pequeña tienda de abarrotes, aunque pequeña era bastante relativo, podía encontrar casi cualquier cosa en el lugar.

Estaba sentado mirando el mapa, atendiendo a los pocos clientes que tenía el lugar. Sin embargo cada persona que entró se interesó en lo que miraba en el mapa y se ofrecían a servirle de guía. También le daban consejos sobre lugares que no aparecían ahí, un río, un lago, una vereda bordeada de hermosas flores amarillas y demás.

Al final, un montón de personas rodeaban el mapa mientras le hacían anotaciones sobre algunos cambios en la topografía y señalaban una ruta turística mucho más interesante que la que originalmente estaba trazando Sousuke.

Cuando los pobladores de la villa que se habían entretenido en el mapa de Sousuke se dieron por satisfechos, se retiraron mientras conversaban sobre lo mucho que les hacía falta una reunión para discutir asuntos importantes del pueblo y después de que todos mostraron su acuerdo, le dijeron que era importante que como médico del poblado se presentara a eso de las siete de la noche en la asamblea.

Makoto se había reído en su cara cuando le dijo sobre la reunión importante que estaban organizando los hombres del pueblo cuando este salió a acompañarlo una parte del trayecto a su casa luego de comer juntos.

—Diviértete. —le dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Sousuke le sonrió, aunque en ese momento no cayó en cuenta de que Makoto no había mencionado que asistiría a la reunión.

Cuando llegó, la dichosa asamblea era más bien una reunión en la que todos los hombres bebían sake hasta que los más débiles de estómago desfallecían en el suelo mientras los más curtidos cantaban canciones alegres y brindaban por las buenas cosechas. Sousuke salió tambaleándose, sujetándose donde podía mientras mascullaba algo sobre el color de la hierba crecida bajo el luminoso sol luego de una tormenta ligera.

Cuando un par de ojos le miraron fijamente por varios segundos, brillantes por la diversión que reflejaban, algunos de los hombres, los menos ebrios (o a los que el alcohol afectaba menos) sabían sobre qué específicamente estaba hablando el doctor.

—Makoto… —masculló con voz alegre y pastosa. El cuerpo de Sousuke, cual largo era, cayó sobre el de Makoto, quien lo sujetó por debajo de los hombros y rió respondiendo con divertidos comentarios a los que los otros hombres de la villa le hacían.

—Dio batalla. —dijo el señor Udou mientras palmeaba la espalda del doctor que parecía estar perdiendo la conciencia.

—La siguiente estoy seguro les ganará. —rió Makoto.

—Es un mocoso, igual que tú. —se rieron los hombres mientras se alejaban rumbo a sus respectivas casas. Algunos ya estaban dormidos en el piso de madera del pequeño salón en el que en efecto, se llevaban a cabo las reuniones oficiales del pueblo, pero que a nadie le molestaba que utilizaran ocasionalmente para hacer esas reuniones.

Makoto, con un poco de trabajo, arrastró a Sousuke hasta su casa. Sonriendo con alegría, mientras lo escuchaba balbucear sobre marcas que no entendía del mapa, ríos y lagos que no existían y sobre el campo verdoso con flores amarillas que era igual a los ojos de Makoto.

Al día siguiente, la resaca le duró más allá del mediodía.

* * *

Makoto se dio cuenta de que a Sousuke en algo le habían afectado las palabras de Nagisa, cuando se topó con un enorme bote de helado derretido en su casa.

El bote había llegado a la tienda de la señora Eiji por error, el señor Udou había ofrecido acercarlo a la casa de los Tachibana, en donde alguno de ellos podría acercarlo a casa del doctor. Pero el señor Udou se distrajo en el camino y cuando recordó lo que iba a hacer, ya iba tarde para recoger el encargo de su esposa, el señor Onodera se ofreció a su vez a llevarlo a casa de los Hazuki, porque los Hazuki eran sus vecinos y ahí el pequeño Nagisa podría acercarlo donde los Tachibana.

Pero las explicaciones del señor Onodera fueron más bien raras y el bote terminó en manos de la señora Handa, la dueña de la tienda de insumos agrícolas.

La señora Handa no sabía por qué había terminado aquel bote en sus manos, tal vez porque la señora Hazuki, mamá de Nagisa, había enviado a su atolondrado hijo a comprar unas semillas, que el señor Onodera amablemente llevara el bote a la tienda de la señora Handa y que Nagisa hubiese tomado el camino panorámico para llegar a la tienda era otra cosa, Nagisa no había llegado jamás a la tienda pero al final, el señor Tachibana (suerte que pasó por ahí) terminó llevando el bote a su casa unas cuatro horas después.

En un inusualmente caluroso día.

Makoto llevó el bote a casa de Sousuke, lo miró, decidió abrirlo y sonrió cuando la cara de Sousuke perdió color al abrirlo y mirar una especie de crema espesa de un extraño color que antes supuestamente había sido un helado gourmet que Sousuke había encargado para comer con Makoto mientras tomaban el fresco en la terraza.

Makoto le consoló diciendo que de todos modos el helado se habría derretido porque ese día hacía mucho calor y de todos modos aquella mezcla conservaba un poco el sabor a fresas.

Sousuke le echó una mirada de puro resentimiento y se encerró en su cuarto, y ni siquiera salió cuando todos y cada uno de los involucrados en el divertido paseo de su bote de helado pasaron a ver si había recibido su paquete.

Makoto los recibió a todos, agradeciendo lo amables que eran con el doctor Yamazaki, compartiendo un poco del postre que había recuperado un poco de su espesor luego de permanecer casi una hora en el congelador.

Eso pareció consolar un poco a Sousuke, aunque Makoto se abstuvo de comentarle que todos mencionaron un sabor diferente para el helado.

* * *

El siguiente intento fue caminar por la orilla del pequeño río lleno de piedras, que estaba cerca de los terrenos de lo que sería la piscina municipal, desafortunadamente terminó perdido en el camino y cuando al final le confesó a Makoto donde iban (después de haber caminado por mucho tiempo), este le había sonreído hermosamente y terminó por llevarlos al lugar al que Sousuke quería llevarlo en un principio.

Cuando al llegar resbaló con una piedra del río y terminó jalando a Makoto para no caer, haciendo que ambos cayeran contra las piedras, decidió que quizá estaba abordando un enfoque erróneo. Que Makoto terminara con un moretón muy feo en la mejilla sólo empeoró todo.

Hubo caminatas.

Maratónicas sesiones de cine (de terror principalmente).

Besos, muchos besos de su muy, muy comprensivo Makoto.

Intentos de citas en el pueblo más cercano que terminaban con ellos corriendo muy de prisa desde la parada del autobús porque alguna emergencia médica (que en realidad no eran muy urgentes) o en la granja de los Tachibana, los hacían regresar sin siquiera poder sentarse en el autobús.

Abrazos. Y besos.

Reuniones con los hombres del pueblo en las que Sousuke parecía poder evitar cada vez con un mayor porcentaje de éxito la inagotable fuente de sake que rellenaba mágicamente su vaso cada vez.

Noches en cama muy románticas.

Besos.

Una cita en donde Makoto había terminado con una mancha negra alrededor de sus ojos, luego de que los niños los sorprendieran en su paseo por el bosque en búsqueda de… bueno en realidad terminaron buscando escarabajos y por algún motivo que ni Sousuke ni Makoto se explicaban, se habían visto envueltos en una disputa infantil entre dos niños que terminó con Makoto utilizando unos infames binoculares que colorearon el contorno de sus ojos con negro.

Más besos.

Una tarde siendo perseguidos por la mascota de los Onodera. Un enorme perro tosa que los persiguió hasta que decidieron subirse a un árbol (todos los vecinos los vieron). Como fue que terminaron siendo perseguidos fue algo que ninguno de los dos se decidió a comentar con nadie más, ni siquiera entre ellos.

Muchos besos.

Y una tarde en que Makoto le dijo lo mucho que lo quería y lo divertían sus citas.


	5. Parte Cinco

—No puedo creerlo. —Nagisa se agarró el estómago mientras reía y pataleaba, casi yéndose de espaldas. Cuando recibió el golpe de una almohada sobre el rostro, cayó hacia atrás finalmente, sin embargo, no dejó de reír.

—No sé por qué te sigo contando lo que pasa en mi vida. —masculló Makoto, girándose sobre el colchón de su cama, enfurruñado por la risa de Nagisa.

—Porque somos amigos, por supuesto. —le respondió en apariencia, serio. —Y porque no tienes a quien más decirle. —Nagisa siguió riendo.

—Todo es tu culpa. Diciendo que Sousuke y yo somos aburridos. —Makoto sintió como sus cejas se unían ligeramente al centro.

—Son como un par de ancianos. —Nagisa miró a Makoto, quien aún conservaba un pequeño tono verdoso en su mejilla. —con mucha violencia doméstica de por medio.

—No somos violentos. —masculló Makoto. Nagisa se acercó a él y le dijo:

—Lo sé. Estoy muy contento por ti. —y de verdad que lo estaba, las cosas parecían haberse encaminado y aunque para algunos aún era chocante saber el tipo de relación que sostenían Makoto y Sousuke la mayoría de las personas en aquel lugar eran sencillas y querían muchísimo a Makoto.

Verlo destrozado por tanto tiempo había sido duro, pero las cosas habían mejorado, Makoto sonreía con honestidad de nuevo y Yamazaki Sousuke parecía bastante bien adaptado a la vida del lugar.

Cosa que no muchos, reconoció con amargura, se molestaban en apreciar.

—Gracias. —musitó el castaño y se giró para mirar, con una sonrisa agradecida, a su pequeño amigo rubio.

—Pero aún creo que son unos viejitos violentos. —Nagisa sabía que merecía el almohadazo que recibió de lleno en la cara.

* * *

La primavera llegó. La celebración del hanami estaba preparada para realizarse a principios de abril, por lo que la noticia de que la piscina local podría ser reabierta en esos días, hizo que la organización, a cargo de Nagisa, se enfocara también en el florecimiento de los cerezos.

Todo fue muy bien planeado e incluso niños de pueblos vecinos se habían interesado en inscribirse a las clases de natación.

Si bien era una noticia muy pequeña, el periódico de la prefectura le había dedicado una sección casi diminuta, perdida entre la sección de deportes. Claro que Nagisa había dicho en la pequeña entrevista que se enorgullecía de que un nadador de renombre, que en alguna época fuese un competidor olímpico, aceptara impartir clases gratuitas a los niños de la localidad había desatado una pequeña euforia general.

Que llamó la atención de otros medios que dedicaron pequeños artículos donde recordaban con cariño a Yamazaki Sousuke y halagaban su labor con los niños de aquella pequeña región, algunos augurando que con seguridad escucharían pronto el nombre del joven ahora como entrenador.

A Nagisa todo eso lo hacía tirarse al suelo de risa, mientras Makoto deslizaba sus manos sobre la espalda de Sousuke, diciéndole que todo eso era por la euforia del momento y que la gente en realidad casi no leía el periódico.

Pero si veían las noticias y por ahí de la tercera semana entrenando pequeños, un montón de jovencitas de instituto habían hecho un club de fans del doctor y se aparecían para "animar" (chillar en realidad) al atractivo entrenador. Makoto sólo sonreía, compadeciendo a su pobre novio que terminó cerrando las puertas para los mirones aunque tuvo que soportar los cotilleos de las mamás.

—¿Celoso? —preguntó su hermana Ran, que ese día había ido con Makoto a ver el entrenamiento. El castaño negó con la cabeza.

—Un poco envidioso. —confesó. Ran le sonrió con cariño y le revolvió los cabellos.

—Siempre puedes volver a nadar. —la sonrisa de Makoto adquirió un tinte de resignación.

—Quizá.

Cuando finalizó la práctica y Sousuke terminó de revisar que todos sus pequeños alumnos se hubiesen duchado y ahora estuvieran camino a casa, regresó para levantar el equipo que había utilizado con los niños y a secar el piso que iba de la piscina los vestidores, pero se topó con Makoto, que ya estaba con el trapeador en las manos.

—No debiste. —le dijo y se acercó a él, para besarle la frente. Una costumbre que parecía haber adoptado recientemente. Gesto que sólo se permitía cuando estaban solos.

—Sabes que no me molesta. —Makoto continuó fregando el piso. —Además, me gusta verte con los niños, es entretenido, me trae recuerdos buenos. —ambos sonrieron. Sousuke terminó de recoger el material y guardarlo en la bodega, cuando regresó, Makoto miraba la piscina con una mezcla de temor y anhelo. Se acercó por detrás y se abrazó a su espalda.

—¿Quieres nadar? —preguntó en un ronco susurro. —Tengo un traje de baño extra. —Makoto se inclinó contra el cuerpo de Sousuke y cerró sus ojos.

—Me asusta el agua. —confesó, cubriendo las manos de Sousuke con las suyas.

—Te sostendré. —masculló contra su hombro, dejando un sentido beso.

—Podría hundirte. —respondió. Sintió los brazos de Sousuke cerrarse sobre su cuerpo.

—Aun así, no dejaría de hacerlo. —Makoto negó con la cabeza.

—Hace unos años, había un hombre, un pescador. Era mi amigo. —Makoto sonrió al escuchar como Sousuke musitaba algo como que él era amigo de todo mundo. —Su barco se hundió en el mar...

El hombre, algunos dirían, estaba un poco loco, salió cuando una fuerte tormenta había sido pronosticada. El cielo había adquirido un tono gris pavoroso que todos los marineros temían. El oleaje había subido y el rompeolas había sido abandonado por los pescadores habituales.

Makoto había llegado hasta ahí, mirando como el barco de su amigo, un hombre mayor que hacía mucho tiempo vivía solo, se enfilaba hacia el horizonte, mientras el hombre se empeñaba en controlar las velas de su humilde embarcación.

Pese a la lluvia, Makoto se quedó ahí, viendo como el enorme oleaje arrastraba al hombre a las profundidades.

Por varios días y quizá debido a la fiebre, Makoto había delirado sobre algo arrastrando el hombre hacía el fondo del mar y pese a que continuó nadando, el temor de ser perseguido mientras lo hacía, siempre estuvo presente, lo que lo llevó, eventualmente a abandonar aquel deporte que le había apasionado.

Makoto sintió los largos dedos de Sousuke sujetarle del mentón, haciendo que girara el rostro para exigirle un profundo beso que consoló el corazón agitado de Makoto. Al moreno le gustaba que Makoto confiara lo suficiente en él como para contarle cosas sobre su pasado y sabía que su relación continuaba fortaleciéndose con ese tipo de sucesos.

Y sentía un profundo calorcillo instalarse en su pecho. Uno que no había sentido con anterioridad y que pronto, reconoció, estaba asociado únicamente a la cercanía, la sonrisa y la cálida mirada que tenía Makoto.

—Sólo en la orilla. —ofreció, mientras se apartaba luego de haber deslizado su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Makoto. Pues aunque se sabía egoísta, quería que Makoto compartiera su pasión por el nado. Que recuperara la suya.

Makoto giró para mirar a Sousuke y después de lo que pareció una eternidad para ambos, asintió en acuerdo.

Mientras Makoto se colocaba el traje de baño, Sousuke mantuvo su vista fija en cada movimiento del otro, retirándose a la vez la chaqueta delgada que había estado usando, la dejó en la misma banca en donde Makoto estaba colocando su ropa y después se alejó.

El castaño sólo escuchó el ruido del agua al romperse y apreció la estilizada figura de Sousuke nadando casi en el fondo del agua. Cuando estuvo listo, se acercó a la orilla, momento en el que el moreno asomó la cabeza.

—Siéntate ahí, ahora voy.

Dicho aquello, Makoto se sentó en la orilla, sintiendo como el agua mojaba sus pies, aspiró profundo y se distrajo con las poderosas brazadas del otro, quien llevó con rapidez hasta donde estaba sentado.

—Baja. —ordenó, mientras apoyaba ambos brazos a los lados de las piernas de Makoto.

El castaño utilizó la fuerza de sus brazos para sostenerse y caer con un suave movimiento en el agua. Estaba tibia, pero como él había estado haciendo un poco de esfuerzo limpiando, la sintió más fría de lo que debería.

—¿Cuándo dejaste de nadar? —Makoto miró hacia un lado. Muchos le habían contado como Makoto, pese a su temor al agua, solía hacerlo con regularidad, pero ahora, incluso cuando iban a la playa, se la pasa sentado debajo de la sombrilla y sólo en un par de ocasiones había entrado al agua, sin que esta subiera más allá de sus rodillas.

—Poco antes de que Haru se marchara. —Sousuke sintió como su ceño se frunció, pero sabía que tenía que aprender a aceptar el hecho de que Haru había sido una figura importante para su novio.

" _Pero ahora yo lo seré más."_

Se dijo a sí mismo.

—No me gusta nadar solo. —confesó, Sousuke se acercó un poco más y besó su frente, Makoto cerró sus ojos al contacto.

—No dejaré que lo hagas de nuevo. —Makoto sonrió con alegría y apoyó su frente con la de Sousuke.

Makoto jamás esperó amar a nadie de esa manera. Había creído que lo que sentía por Haru era muy especial para ser superado, pero ahora, ahí, mientras sentía la cercanía de Sousuke se sintió tan amado que casi quería llorar, porque la felicidad que sentía era tanta que no podía contenerla.


	6. Parte Seis

La noche anterior había sido difícil. Un mocoso había intentado colarse en la habitación de su novia, pero desafortunadamente habían sido descubiertos a los pocos minutos, por lo que el muchacho, ni tardo ni perezoso, había saltado por la ventana.

El padre de la chica se veía en verdad asustado, aunque intentaba ocultarlo con una actitud enfadada e insultos al joven que había intentado pervertir a su niña.

La niña de inocente no tenía nada y Sousuke había tenido que viajar hasta la casa del hombre, en donde se encontró con el joven tirado en el piso, en el jardín trasero, mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Dislocado.

No fue sencillo colocarlo, no si tenía a cada lado a una quinceañera histérica y un padre más asustado que enfadado. Al final lo había logrado y recomendó que por la mañana asistiera al hospital regional para que el especialista lo valorara, pero parecía no haber otro tipo de lesión.

Durmió poco luego de eso, llegó en la madrugada a su casa para encontrarse con una nota de Makoto en la que le decía que al día siguiente, en cuanto terminara de sus deberes matutinos en la granja, pasaría a buscarlo para que fueran a nadar al mar.

Había prometido mostrarle un lugar cerca del rompeolas en donde podían nadar como si se tratase de una piscina.

Se sentía cansado, pero aun así se levantó de la cama y usando sólo unos pantalones cortos, sandalias y una sudadera se dispuso a prepararse un té. Mientras servía el agua caliente en su taza, miró por la ventana de la cocina, topándose con la figura de un hombre de cabello oscuro que miraba el pequeño jardín que Makoto había plantado para él.

Caminó hasta la terraza, abriendo la puerta corrediza que había en la cocina, se detuvo, mirando a aquel extraño desde arriba. Los clientes regularmente tocaban la puerta del consultorio, y sólo algunos vecinos más cercanos se tomaban el atrevimiento de adentrarse más allá, pero a aquel hombre no lo había visto antes, además de que, al igual que él en su primer día en aquel pueblo, su ropa desentonaba bastante con el rustico paisaje.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó. El hombre se giró y fijó su mirada en el otro.

—¿Vives aquí? —preguntó. Sousuke le miró rápidamente de arriba abajo. Sus mocasines negros perfectamente lustrados, sus pantalones oscuros, la gabardina negra y la bufanda azul. Su expresión hastiada, se preguntó si él se habría visto de esa manera cuando llegó al pueblo.

—Sí. —respondió con algo de duda. —¿Vienes a consulta?

—Creí que Tachibana Makoto estaría viviendo aquí. —el hombre ignoró la pregunta de Sousuke, por lo que se sintió tentado a dejar parado ahí sin respuesta alguna a ese hombre engreído.

—Tachibana es mi vecino. —y se mordió la lengua para no decirle que estaba por llegar así que era mejor que se fuera. —Te equivocaste de casa.

—No lo hice. —se defendió. —Esta casa es suya, él me lo dijo. —Sousuke arrugó el entrecejo.

—Por circunstancias que no tengo porqué explicarte, yo vivo aquí, así que agradecería te marches. —la mirada del otro se endureció.

—Sigue en la granja, entonces. —masculló para sí.

—¡Yamazaki! —la voz de Makoto le hizo girar hacia atrás la cabeza, contra su costumbre, Makoto había entrado por la puerta del consultorio. —Hay una chica en la entrada que jura que eres como dios o algo así. —la voz de Makoto no disimulaba la diversión que sentía. aunque no estaba seguro. —Le dije que los días de consulta eran los miércoles y…

La sonrisa de Makoto se esfumó en un instante. Sousuke lo miró y entrecerró los párpados, aquello le daba mala espina.

—Makoto… —masculló el otro hombre, quien dio un par de pasos, acercándose a la terraza, Sousuke se giró y sin estar seguro del por qué, se interpuso delante de Makoto, no le gustaba el tono familiar con el que se había dirigido a él. El castaño sujetó el brazo de Sousuke y le dio un suave apretón.

—Está bien. —masculló, saliendo detrás de Yamazaki. —Hace mucho tiempo, Haruka.

* * *

Nagisa se había aparecido en la puerta varios minutos después, su cara sonriente cambió al ver a Haruka en la sala, mientras dejaba su taza de té en la mesita de centro. Sus ojos brillaron en reconocimiento y le sonrió, aunque no fue aquel enorme gesto que el rubio solía mostrar.

Luego de saludar al chico y decirle que se alegraba de verlo, les comentó que estaría con los niños en el lugar de siempre y que Ran había decidido acompañarlos al final. Sousuke no quería dejar solo a Makoto con aquel hombre, se sentía especialmente posesivo en ese momento y aquel tipo no terminaba de agradarle.

Al final Makoto le dijo que irían a casa del señor Kashima y que él los alcanzaría en cuanto terminaran. Sousuke a regañadientes se fue con Nagisa y Ran a la playa. Y aunque cuando alguno de los niños se acercaban a mostrarles o decirles cualquier cosa, los adultos sólo sonreían, aunque no con la alegría habitual.

Sousuke terminó sentado en la sombrilla con Ran, mientras Nagisa jugaba con los niños unas competencias para encontrar la concha más grande en los alrededores.

—Ese era Nanase. —dijo, sin preguntar. Ran asintió.

—Todos en el pueblo querían a Haruka. Cuando era pequeña estaba segura que me casaría con él. —sonrió melancólica. —Después, cuando crecí, entendí que si Haruka se casaba con un Tachibana, no sería conmigo. —sus ojos se tornaron acuosos. —Cualquiera te lo dirá. Todavía un par de años después de que se marchó todos creían que Haruka regresaría a hacerse cargo de la clínica y él y Makoto vivirían juntos. Si los hubieras visto juntos, tú también lo creerías.

" _Y se te habría roto el corazón cuando entendieras que no sería así_." Pensó Ran, pero se tragó aquellas palabras.

—Tú sabes que Makoto le teme al mar. —Sousuke asintió. —Pero, nadaba como si en una vida anterior hubiese sido un pez. —Ran levantó la mano y gritó a uno de los niños que no dejara de usar su flotador. —Y lo hacía sólo porque a Haruka lo enloquece el agua.

Ran dobló las piernas y abrazó sus rodillas. Sousuke la miró y después regresó su vista al océano.

—Todos en el maldito pueblo sabíamos que Makoto estaba enamorado de Haruka. Cuando se marchó a estudiar, creímos estúpidamente que se habían hecho alguna promesa. —se encogió de hombros. —Ya sabes, de esas que se ven en los dramas. Pero él me lo confesó la única vez que lo vi bebido. No podían odiar a Haruka, él jamás le prometió nada, sólo se prometió a sí mismo ser el mejor médico de Japón. Todos perdimos la fe, Makoto se rindió cuando ni siquiera vino al funeral de su abuelo.

Sousuke apretó sus dientes. Ran giró su cabeza para mirarlo y le sonrió, una sonrisa triste que le recordó a Makoto.

—¿Por qué regresó? —Ran mordió su labio inferior. —Makoto te quiere a ti ahora. —gruesas lágrimas se formaron en las orillas de sus ojos. —No permitas que vuelva a romperle el corazón. —Ran se levantó con rapidez y corrió hasta arrojarse al agua junto a los niños, mientras gritaba con fingida alegría.

Nanase Haruka no había prometido volver, y no lo hizo, ni siquiera para el funeral de su abuelo. No llamó, incluso en momentos difíciles para todos en ese lugar, para la gente que había aprendido a valorar, ni siquiera por Makoto.

¿Por qué lo hacía ahora? ¿Qué estaba buscando?

De una cosa Sousuke estaba seguro, no le daría a Makoto.


	7. Parte Siete

Cuando Sousuke regresó a casa de Makoto, Haru estaba sentado en el comedor, conversando con frases cortas con la madre del castaño. Aunque la mujer no parecía molestarse por la actitud que algunos considerarían como cortante, Sousuke no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—¡Doctor Yamazaki! —dijo la mujer, mientras se levantaba y mascullaba algo sobre ir por su esposo para que lo atendiera.

—¿El señor Tachibana está enfermo? —Sousuke escuchó la voz de Haru y lo miró.

Cuando había salido rumbo a la playa con Ran y Nagisa, se había sentido desconfiado de que Makoto se fuera con ese hombre a casa del representante. Había querido abrazar a Makoto y no dejarlo solo en ningún momento, pero Makoto le había sonreído, de esa forma en que lo enloquecía, y se habían marchado cada uno por su camino.

No sabía qué era lo que habían conversado, pero Makoto había sido llamado a la granja y ahora aquel sujeto estaba sentado, bebiendo el té, en casa de su novio.

—No puedo discutir eso contigo. —respondió Sousuke, sin molestarse siquiera en mirarlo. Había alcanzado a mirar de reojo a Makoto, mientras hablaba con uno de los ayudantes de la granja, si Makoto se percató de su llegada no dio muestras de ello y él sólo pudo sentir como su nariz se arrugaba.

—También soy médico. —respondió Haruka. —y me preocupa el señor Tachibana. —Sousuke se dio el lujo de enarcar una ceja, incrédulo ante la afirmación del otro.

—Yamazaki. —escuchó entonces la voz del padre de Makoto, sin que pudiera llegar a formular una respuesta que probablemente hubiese sido cortante.

—Si me disculpas. —masculló, saliendo de la habitación a la que luego entró la madre de Makoto. Una vez que estuvo a solas con el otro hombre, se dedicó a la rutinaria revisión y una vez terminó, al notar la insistente y fija mirada del señor Tachibana, le miró de vuelta.

—Ha sido un buen año. —murmuró el hombre. Sousuke parpadeó un par de veces y después asintió en acuerdo y fue cuando cayó en cuenta.

Había estado tan absorto en su relación con Makoto que había perdido la cuenta de los meses para que finalizara el contrato que tenía en el pueblo. Además de que su profesor le había ofrecido una lugar en un programa de becas en especialidades que antes jamás habría considerado y que el hombre (con el que hablaba ocasionalmente por correo electrónico) le había dicho que con seguridad le servirían en el nuevo rumbo que estaba adquiriendo su vida.

Cuando entró nuevamente a la estancia de los Tachibana, el señor Kashima estaba también ahí.

—El problema, Haruka, es que la casa que era de tu abuelo no está desocupada, el doctor Yamazaki vive ahí. No puedes instalarte ahí. —Sousuke sintió su espalda tensarse ante ello.

—Haru puede quedarse aquí. A papá no le molestará. —escuchó la voz de la señora Tachibana. Primero muerto. Pensó Sousuke.

—No me importa si se queda en la clínica. —las palabras salieron de la boca de Sousuke sin que las meditara en realidad. Los ojos de todos se fijaron en él. —Hay una habitación libre, después de todo.

Así fue como Haruka terminó instalándose en la habitación libre de la casa que anteriormente era suya.

Cuando Makoto se presentó al otro día por la mañana con el desayuno, Sousuke sintió como se tensaba cuando lo sujetó del brazo justo como lo hacía todos los días antes de tirar de él para abrazarlo y besarlo.

Pero se limitó a acercar sus labios a la frente del otro y lo soltó.

—Haru me pidió que lo acompañara al pueblo hoy. —Sousuke sintió un nudo en su garganta. Se acercó hasta Makoto quien había estado fregando los platos. Era temprano aún y Haru estaba todavía en su habitación. Lo sujetó y lo hizo girar para encararlo.

—No diré que no me importa que vayas. —comenzó, sus manos se deslizaron extendidas por los brazos de Makoto, hasta que llegaron a su cuello, subieron un poco más hasta acunar sus mejillas. —Estoy aquí, y podría parecer que no me importa nada, pero muero de celos. Quiero golpearlo. —susurró la última frase.

Ambos sonrieron con un poco de vergüenza, Makoto levantó sus manos y se aferró a la camisa de Sousuke.

—Pero es tu amigo y sé que tienes preguntas de las que sólo él tiene las respuestas. —se inclinó hasta unir sus frentes y cerró sus párpados. —Confió en ti.

Se acercó hasta que sus labios se rozaron apenas en un casto beso.

—Por la noche te esperaré e iremos a caminar. Cerraré la consulta a las siete. ¿Está bien? —Makoto asintió y se soltaron, justo un par de minutos antes de que Haruka entrara y Makoto le dijera que su madre le había mandado algo de desayunar.

Cuando Sousuke salió de la cocina, descubrió a Haruka, lanzándole una mirada entre molesta y reconcorsa.

Los había visto.

* * *

Makoto miró a Haru. Había terminado aceptando ir con él a visitar una cafetería en el pueblo vecino, que era más grande y tenía algunos atractivos turísticos. Entre ellos un café muy bonito que estaba en la zona costera, en donde un enorme malecón brindaba una atmósfera agradable que atraía a mucha gente al lugar.

Haru le regaló una sonrisa pequeña en cuanto se sentaron en el autobús que los llevaría a su destino y Makoto le correspondió el gesto, aún recordaba sus días de instituto, sus momentos juntos y eso lo llenaba de alegría.

Sería injusto decir que no lo había echado de menos.

Entraron en el lugar, esperaron un momento a que sus órdenes fuesen atendidas y sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, Makoto le dio un par de tragos a su bebida.

Haru no solía ser un conversador ameno y Makoto era quien llenaba los silencios con conversaciones unilaterales que los reconfortaban a ambos. Makoto no sentía enojo o tristeza al mirar a Haru, pero tampoco el deseo de iniciar él la conversación.

—Creí que estarías viviendo en la casa de mi abuelo. —comenzó su viejo amigo, aunque no parecía muy cómodo con la elección de palabras.

—Hice un fideicomiso. La casa será alquilada a precio preferencial para el médico del pueblo. La herencia de tu abuelo se utilizó para invertir en modernizar la clínica. —Haru le miró, sin esperar toda aquella respuesta. —Te mandé una carta, y un contrato con tu abogado explicándote eso.

Makoto lo miró, por primera vez con cierto resentimiento, lo que Haru sintió como una bofetada.

—Yo no recibí nada de eso. —respondió desconcertado.

—Lo firmaste. —Makoto se encogió de hombros. Haru negó con la cabeza y levantó la mano, pidiendo a Makoto que callara.

—Sí, lo hice, pero no sabía de qué se trataba. Esto no lo discutiremos aquí, por favor. Quiero estar contigo, como antes.

Makoto abrió sus párpados con sorpresa.

—Sólo este momento, por favor Makoto. Después… después responderemos preguntas.

Makoto miró los ojos azules de Haruka y asintió. El tiempo transcurrió tranquilo y aunque Makoto sentía que tenía mucho que decir, se sorprendió al entender que en realidad cualquier explicación no cambiaría en nada la situación que ahora vivían.

Tampoco era alguien rencoroso y aunque sí estaba un poco dolido por toda la situación, mientras estuvieron juntos, pasando la tarde como si no hubiesen tantos años de por medio, descubrió que pese a todo quería muchísimo a Haru.

Al final, caminaron por el malecón, encontrando una banca apartada en donde no había mucha gente, quizá por el día o la hora. Se sentaron, mirando hacia el mar. El color aguamarina que se formaba a lo lejos, le recordó a Makoto la mirada de Sousuke y sonrió. Haru por su parte, miraba un punto fijo, sin observar nada en realidad.

—Me encontré a mi padre en la ciudad. Era el entrenador del equipo de la universidad. —comenzó. —De alguna manera terminó convenciéndome de unirme al equipo de natación. Dijo que yo tenía talento natural, así que sólo tenía que aplicarme más que los demás y pronto tendría un nivel competitivo que sería la envidia de todos.

Makoto lo miró.

—Al poco tiempo me mudé con él. Los gastos eran menores y la beca deportiva que me consiguió me permitieron dedicar un poco más de tiempo a los estudios.

—No escribiste. —Makoto había decidido mantenerse en silencio, escuchando a Haru, pero no pudo evitar que aquel par de palabras brotaran de sus labios. Haru humedeció sus labios y miró hacia otro lado.

—Al principio estaba asustado. —confesó. —Si respondía a tus mensajes, las conversaciones que surgirían me harían anhelar el querer regresar, para estar contigo.

Makoto apretó su mandíbula, Haruka entrelazó sus manos, luego de inclinarse para apoyar sus brazos en las rodillas.

—Mi padre se hacía cargo de todo. Fue más cómodo para mí. Después dejaste de escribir, y cuando llegó la carta sobre mi abuelo, —Haru suspiró —jamás llegó a mis manos. Tampoco la carta del fideicomiso, ni nada relacionado a la herencia. —apretó sus labios. —Habría venido.

Haru giró para mirar a Makoto.

—Si hubiera sabido habría venido, sin importar las competencias, las especializaciones o lo que fuera. Pero me convencía a mí mismo que te habías olvidado de mí. Que todos aquí lo habían hecho y mi vida ya estaba encaminada. —como Makoto se negó a mirarlo de vuelta, Haru regresó su mirada al frente. —No culparé a mi padre, pero él ayudaba a que esas ideas crecieran.

Makoto tragó saliva. Un escalofrío le hizo encogerse un poco.

—Mi padre enfermó hace unos meses. —la voz de Haru sonó un poco amarga. —Una enfermedad terminal que no fue diagnosticada a tiempo. —aspiró profundo. —Me dijo que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Que gracias a eso había podido experimentar el sabor del triunfo al competir, aunque sólo hubiese sido en la universidad. Que ahora fuese un doctor de renombre en uno de los principales hospitales del país. —Haru se rió con amargura. —¿Por qué habría de arrepentirse él? Me pregunté. Murió a los pocos días.

Makoto lo miró por primera vez, sin saber si Haruka había llegado a apreciar con profundidad al padre que lo abandonó, a pesar de haber estado con él por casi diez años luego de que se encontraran de nuevo.

—Me encargué de ordenar sus cosas. Fue cuando encontré todo. Tus cartas, los documentos en los que el abogado me informaba de la muerte de mi abuelo, sobre la herencia. Él me ocultó todo. —se rió, pero a Makoto le sonó más como un lamento. —No me dejó despedirme siquiera de mi abuelo. Y no se arrepentía. ¡No se arrepentía ni aún en su lecho de muerte! ¡Me arrebató lo que quería y él…! —bufó. —simplemente no se arrepentía…

—Eres injusto. —se atrevió a decir Makoto, interrumpiéndolo. —No sólo fue él, ocultándote cosas.

Makoto llevó su mano hasta la de Haru y las apretó con suavidad.

—Fuiste tú, al decidir irte, al olvidarte de tus sueños, de nosotros, confiando en tu padre, el hombre que te abandonó.

Haru giró y miró a Makoto. Makoto le sonreía con resignación, sin ningún atisbo de reclamo en su mirada. Haru era injusto, pero Makoto entendió que había sufrido mucho en esos meses. Haru abrió con sorpresa sus párpados cuando Makoto giró para envolverlo en un cálido abrazo.

—¿Habrías regresado de no haberte enterado de lo que hizo tu padre? —musitó el castaño con voz suave. Haru no se movió. —La vida siguió para todos e hicimos lo mejor que pudimos.

Haru regresó el abrazo y cerró los ojos.

—No estoy enojado. Tú tampoco deberías estarlo. —Haru había esperado que Makoto gritara, que reclamara por haberse marchado por tanto tiempo, sin haber regresado ni llamado ni una solo vez. Pensó incluso que quizá lo golpearía, pero no estaba preparado para aquel amable entendimiento.

—Perdóname. —masculló con voz rota.

—No es a mí a quien debes pedir perdón. —Makoto deslizó una mano por la espalda de Haruka, tratando de reconfortarlo, luego lo soltó. —Vamos…

* * *

Cuando Makoto entró en la habitación de Sousuke se sorprendió de encontrarlo mirando unas páginas impresas que hablaban sobre unos cursos de especialización en un hospital escuela en Osaka.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—El contrato terminó hace un par de meses. —respondió Sousuke. —El señor Kashima olvidó renovarlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Makoto, parpadeando un par de veces.

—Haruka quiere la clínica de vuelta.


	8. Parte Ocho

Makoto y Haruka fueron a visitar la tumba del abuelo de Haruka. El castaño se apartó cuando escuchó que su amigo de la infancia había comenzado a hablar como si estuviese haciéndolo con el hombre y le pedía disculpas, por dejarse envolver en las palabras de su padre y en su propio egoísmo.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a la clínica, Haruka se había detenido a pocos metros de llegar a la barda de madera de la entrada, entonces Makoto giró para mirarlo. Haruka se veía serio, como si todavía tuviera más cosas que decir.

—Ese hombre, Yamazaki. — Makoto regresó un par de pasos. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. —¿Qué es para ti?

La pregunta lo había descolocado, pues si bien era un secreto a voces en el pueblo la índole de su relación, nadie nunca se había detenido a preguntar de forma tan directa sobre la naturaleza de su convivencia.

—Olvídalo. —había mascullado su amigo antes de que pudiera responder y había prácticamente corrido hacia la casa. Confundido, entró poco después, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Sousuke.

Cuando le había dicho que esa tarde el señor Kashima había ido a hablar con él, diciéndole que Haruka quería la clínica de vuelta, aún si fuese únicamente como médico contratado, y con el dilema de que a Yamazaki se le había terminado el contrato hacía dos meses, había querido preguntarle tantas cosas, pues jamás se había detenido a pensar en los planes de Sousuke, en lo que pasaría con ellos en el futuro.

Después de todo, el contrato había sido temporal, él había estado de acuerdo en un principio, y todo había marchado tan bien que se había olvidado de esos detalles.

Sousuke sabía toda la historia.

La clínica, pese a que Haruka había renunciado a heredarla, nunca había dejado de pertenecer a la familia Nanase, así lo había estipulado el mismo Makoto cuando aún tenía fe en que Haruka regresaría. Él no podía imponer su presencia ahí, y dos médicos en el pueblo no eran necesarios. el ofrecimiento de su maestro había llegado en un, aparente, momento oportuno.

Pero Makoto estaba ahí.

Makoto que ahora se notaba perdido, mirando el montón de información alrededor de Sousuke.

—¿Te irás? —lo escuchó preguntar, miedo reflejado en su voz.

—La clínica es de Nanase y la quiere de vuelta.

—¡La clínica es mía! —explotó Makoto, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa al momento. Asombrado de su propia reacción egoísta. Él nunca había querido la casa o la clínica. Sonrió nervioso. Sousuke se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Ambos sabían que Makoto jamás se negaría a regresarle la propiedad a Haruka.

—Ven conmigo. —susurró sobre su oído. —Acompáñame a Osaka.

Besó su mejilla.

—Vívamos juntos. —apretó el abrazo. —Si quieres puedes estudiar algo y después…

¿Después qué? quiso preguntar Makoto, pero sus labios fueron reclamados en un demandante beso, mientras sentía como Sousuke lo recostaba en la cama.

Sus manos se movieron incluso más desesperadas que las del moreno. La tibia piel de Sousuke lo cubrió por completo, sus manos recorrían cada rincón del hombre que amaba con desesperación, sabiendo que las cosas a partir de ese momento no serían sencillas para ninguno de los dos.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

Cerró sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Sousuke cuando el moreno se acomodó casi con desesperación entre ellas. No era una unión tranquila, ni llena de juegos previos o toques suaves como acostumbraban, era desgarradora la forma en que ambos se aferraban al otro.

Makoto apretó sus ojos y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Sousuke, mientras sentía al moreno abrirse paso dentro suyo, como si quisiera dejarle una huella imborrable en el interior. Mordió su hombro, Sousuke gimió y empujó con más fuerza.

Era casi como una dolorosa despedida.

Ambos sabían que era imposible para Makoto marcharse del pueblo, y con el regreso de Haruka, parecía que ya no había lugar para Sousuke ahí.

* * *

Fin de la Segunda Parte. Muchas gracias a todos por sus amables comentarios :) La tercera parte (y última creo), estará lista si todo sale bien, en un par de meses. Gracias por seguir leyendo.


End file.
